Mending Hearts
by addtothenoise
Summary: AUWolverine meets Rogue again, but she's all grown up. Neither one are with the Xmen. What will happen? Rogan. COMPLETE
1. Meeting

MEETING

"Stupid, hunk of junk. Dammit, and I'm in the middle of nowhere." he sighed to himself. "Well, at least I'm already at a gas station, might as well call a tow truck, 'cause they isn't anyway of fixing this myself out here." Logan made his way to the payphone on the side of the gas station calling information for a tow truck. They told him that it might be around a while, seeing as he really was in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't anything around for at least fifteen miles in any direction, well except for that gas station.

By the time the guy arrived, Logan was already at the end of his leash. He had waited for over two hours for this guy to find him. If the guy wasn't trying to be so nice, he might have tried to gut him. Guess the guy picked up on that too, since they made it to town in under thirty minutes with him flooring it. After they arrived at the shop, the guy didn't even put the truck on the ground. He just jumped out and walked off.

"Hey," Logan called out, "aren't you gonna even look at it?"

"Ain't the mechanic." He called back, just before he was out of sight. Logan growled, and found a bench to sit in and wait. It was taking a while, just like everything else, so he got himself comfortable and ended up falling asleep.

When he woke up, his truck was no longer on the tow truck but actually on a lift. He noticed that the hood was up so decided to look around and see if the mechanic had decided to grace him with his presence yet. He was standing behind the truck looking at the driver's side window when he saw her. Well, not really a her, just a pair of long sexy legs that weren't covered up at all since she was only wearing a pair of really short pair of cut off jeans. He took a step towards her to get a better look at her back end, liking everything he saw. He was a little bit amused when he saw her trying to reach farther, ending up past her tippy toes and trying to use the truck for leverage._ 'But what is she doing to my truck?'_ he thought, coming out of his revere.

"Ahem." From that mere noise she jumped as her feet touched the ground again, her head bumped the hood.

"Ouch." she moaned. Oddly enough he liked that, instead of feeling sorry for causing it. She slowly pulled back from the truck. He took this time to slowly take her in. First he saw a very tight black tank top that hugged her curves perfectly, then to her long, curly auburn locks. But when she looked up he was in shock, as well as she.

"Marie?" She smiled.

"Logan."


	2. Explanations

**LVM-** lol, thanks.

**Ashnan-**Thanks, I appreciate that.

EXPLANATIONS

"Sorry, did Ah wake ya up? Didn't think anythin' could?" she told him smiling. He however seemed to still be in shock. This is Marie, how long had he been away from the mansion.

"No, how long have I been out?" she grabbed a towel and tried to wipe some of the grease off of her hands.

"Quite a while. So, what'cha doin' all the way out here anyhow?" he raised an eyebrow and leaned against the truck, pulling out a cigar.

"Could ask you the same question."

"Yeah, but Ah asked ya first." he grunted.

"Just passin' through darlin'." she stood back a little bit shocked, but it quickly turned into amusement. She was so used to her calling her 'kid', but then again, they hadn't seen each other in a long time. She tossed the towel into a tin can, not far from them, turning around to go and shut the hood.

"Figured as much, sug, but so was Ah." she told him with a small laugh. He stood up straight, and looked at her, "Why aren't you at the Institute?"

"Had ta get away for awhile. Ya know how it is. Got stuck out here in the middle a'nowhere and got stuck. Ran outta money and what not, but when they saw how good Ah was workin' in here, they gave meh a job."

"You're the mechanic." he said skeptically. She smirked and sauntered over to him, opening the driver's side door for him, gesturing for him to hop inside.

"Don't believe meh, try it out." So he did, what did he have to lose. He turned the key and the truck started up without any problems, running like it hadn't in a long time. He shut it back off, looking at her, "So Cyke actually taught you something worth anything?" She looked down uncomfortably.

"Yeah, not ta mention othah people's memories." she told him looking everywhere but at him. He hoped out of the truck gesturing to her clothing, "So what's this all about?"

She smiled at him changing the subject, "What, a girl can't stay covered up forever." He smiled as she laughed. "Naw, Ah got control ovah it. 'Bout time too, don't know if'n Ah could evah handle all those clothes when it's hot and muggy out." She turned and started to walk away towards some office on the side, giving him a good view of her backside.

"So what's the damage?" he called out to her. She paused, and turned her head to the side calling out over her shoulder, "Don't worry 'bout it. Got it covered." then she made her exit.

He waited for her to come back but she never did, so he drove his truck around the shop and parked it next to a little black jeep. He figured that it had to be hers, so he sat there and waited. It was about another thirty minutes before she came out and headed towards him. He got out of his truck and met her part way. She had cleaned herself up in the time that he had waited for her. There wasn't any grease left on her, just some light makeup on her face, and her hair was down. She had a tight pair of jeans on and another black tank top.

"S'there a problem sugah?"

"No, just thought that maybe we could catch up." he smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"Ya don't have a place ta stay, do ya?" she raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. He snorted.

"You know me too well Marie." she nodded and pointed to the two vehicles.

"Get ya truck and follow meh. Ah'm hungry though so Ah might make a stop first, alright?"

"Sounds good."


	3. Stop

STOP

Logan followed Marie's jeep, while enjoying the scent that she had left in it. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder though. He felt so wrong that he wasn't there for her like he should have been. It never really dawned on him until now, of how long he had been away. She had grown up so much since the last time he had seen her, in many more ways then one. Then he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to her underneath the hood of his truck. But should he really think of her like that? She is Marie. His Marie.

Still being out in the middle of nowhere, it was as if the never-ending spread of trees parted for her, she turned into this little bar and grill. He parked next to her and followed her inside. Everybody inside seemed to know her. They were either nodding, smiling, or waving but not one actually said a word to her. They went into the back and sat in a booth. Then Marie looked over the menu not even acknowledging his presence. In fact, she didn't even look his way until it was time for him to order, but he just said that he would have what she was.

He just sat there staring at her, drinking in the sight before him. Part of him wanting to kick his own ass for thinking thoughts like that about her, and the other wanting to make those thoughts actions. She looked up from fiddling with her purse and smiled.

"So, catch up." he smiled back.

"What?" she asked him casually.

"Just can't believe I just ran into you out here."

"Yeah, not 'xactly somethin' ya go expectin'." her eyes turned to the table.

"Didn't realize how long I've been gone. You've grown up a lot darlin'." she looked up at him, shocked once again that he had not called her 'kid'. But then she smirked.

"Yeah, well, stuff happens. Look at ya, can't evah say anythin' 'bout ya. Everytime Ah see ya, ya look the exact same."

"But is that good or bad?" he reached over an lightly touched her hand. She pulled back quickly, while he was wanting to kick himself for being so forward. She looked back up at him and smiled gently, "It's always good ta see ya sugah."

They didn't talk to much after their dinner came. Mostly, when they did talk, it was about nothing. Neither of them felt comfortable at that point in divulging too much information. Not just because they hadn't seen each other in such a long time, but also because it's never a good idea to mention mutants in public. She tried to pay for dinner, but he had refused. Marie was a little bitter about it, but finally caved. He smiled at his small victory, as they headed back to their vehicles.

It took all of fifteen minutes for them to reach her home. It didn't look like much on the outside, but it seemed pretty isolated. It was dark out, so he couldn't see too much, but he could hear a river not too far off. It was a little bit run down on the outside, but nothing that couldn't be fixed easily. The steps creaked as they walked onto the porch. Marie had the unlocked quickly and walked inside turning on the lights. It was a whole lot nicer on the inside. Nothing brand new and fancy, but nice. She dropped her purse on a table near the door, and walked over to the couch picking up a few items and dragging them into a room in the back.

"Make yahself comfortable." she called out. Just as he sat down on the couch, he felt something in his back. So he sat up and pulled out whatever it was that was annoying him so. He smirked at the sight of it. It was a lacy, black bra.

She came back into the room and he stood up with his hands behind his back smirking at her.

"What's so funny?" but as soon as his hand came out before her she blushed intently. She quickly grabbed the bra and muttered, "Ah'm sorry." He watched her intently, loving the way she was squirming under his stare. She went around the room searching for any other personal items like the one he had found. Before heading back to her room, she told him that she was going to go and take a shower. She would be out when she was done. He just nodded in agreement.

He heard the shower turn on and his mind wandered to all the things he could do to her in there. He shook those thoughts from his head and decided to go sniffing around. There wasn't any food in the fridge, just a couple of beers and a bottle of mustard. He snorted at this. The cabinets only seemed to hold a handful of dishes, mugs, and some coffee. The house only smelled like her. Didn't seem like her to have any houseguests, anyway, but the scent he was looking for would be male. If there ever was, it was too long ago. Logan never even noticed the shower turn off, being a snoop. He was standing behind the kitchen counter when he saw her.

She looked radiant. Marie was wearing a long, sleek black nightgown, only covered by a matching robe. Her face was flushed from the heat of the shower, and her hair was damp but pinned up, only allowing her white streaks to fall forward just around her face. He was so glad that he was standing behind the counter at that very moment. She smiled at him.

"Ya always were a snoop."

"Yeah, well."

"If'n ya like, there's still some hot water."

"Sounds good," but right it wasn't hot water that he needed.


	4. Fire

**LVM-** LOL Thanks. I am trying. :-)

**Baby12**- Thanks, I appreciate that.

FIRE

When he came out of the shower he noticed that she had a fire going. Her back was turned to him, and as he crept up to her to get a better look of her. Marie was sitting very close to the fire, with her legs tucked in, just staring with a blank expression, totally oblivious to him being there.

"Marie," he whispered, sitting himself down next to her, "why are you here?" She didn't waver.

"Why did you leave?" She closed her eyes, and he saw one tear trickle down her cheek. Marie tilted her head down, and quickly wiped it away. When she turned to him, it nearly broke his heart. Her eyes were so full of sadness and pain, but her expression was still so blank, as if she willed herself to feel nothing.

"Don't worry yahself 'bout meh, Logan. Ah can take care of mahself just fahne." She told him very softly. Then she turned her gaze back to the fire. It hurt a little bit that she didn't want to tell him, but he understood.

"I know, darlin' but sometimes-" he sighed, and then he lightly touched her chin and willed her to look at him, "sometimes you shouldn't have to." She stared into his eyes and smiled, so he smiled back.

"Yeah, but yah shouldn't worry yahself 'bout mah problems. Have 'nough of yah own ta last a lifetime." she drawled out. He laughed, "Was that a comment about my age?" She laughed to, and he found himself wishing that she wouldn't stop. It felt so good to hear her laugh like that. He smiled to himself thinking, _'And I caused it.' _

"Well, if'n ya weren't oldah than dirt, it might not beh so easy." but as soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted it. She put a hand over her mouth, but knowing she had already said to much she quickly apologized. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, stopping her in the middle of her apology.

"It's alright. Ya probably right." then smiled genuinely at her.

"Look at us jabberin' lahke crazy. Ya probably pretty tired, Ah should let-" She was on her way to stand up when he stopped her again, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down.

"No, I said we needed to catch up." he told her sternly.

"Same ol' Logan, Ah see. Not lettin' anythin' get in ya way, huh?" Then she looked him over. He felt a little bit uneasy under her gaze._ 'What am I doing? This is Marie, and since when do I feel like this around a woman?'_

"So, what'cha lahke ta know?" He thought about asking her why she was here again, but opted against it, deciding to ask smaller, easier questions first.

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-two."

"Seriously?" she laughed at him and hit him on the arm.

"What, don't believe meh?"

"No, it's been that long. You're older, but ya still a baby." she quickly narrowed her eyes.

"Is that a crack at mah age, suh?" it was his turn ta laugh.

"Yeah, guess payback's a bitch."

"Is it mah turn now?" he didn't really expect her to want to ask him anything but nodded and gestured for her to go ahead.

"Did ya evah learn anythin' 'bout yahself, Ah mean?" he nodded.

"Yeah, but nothing worth much."

"Even aftah all this tahme?" he just nodded again.

"So, really why are you out here?" her gaze once again at the fire. He was beginning to just want to put the thing out.

"Ah thought Ah answered that for ya already."

"Yeah, but not fully. Why did you leave the school?" then he heard her, it was a very quiet whisper, that wouldn't be audible to anyone else, but his hearing picked it up. "It hurt too much."

"What hurt?" she looked back at him, but unwilling to meet his eyes.

"Everythin'."

"Did somebody hurt you Marie?" she smiled to herself.

"Always the protector, aren't ya?"

"Of course I am. I promised you." She shook her head.

"Doesn't matter anymore, none of it does." She stood up and backed away from him to make sure he couldn't pull her back down.

"You matter." she ignored his statement and turned away from him to go back to her room. She stopped momentarily behind the couch so he stood up.

"Ah need ta get some sleep, and ya probably need some too. Ah'll see ya in the mornin' sugah." He smiled and nodded.

Logan watched her saunter over to her bedroom, wishing she would tell him more, but also wishing he could just walk in there with her. He grabbed the arm of the couch in order to keep himself from following her as he saw her slowly let the robe slip down her shoulders and into her hands right before she closed the door. He stood there for a moment rewinding that picture in his head a few times before plopping down on the couch. _'Definitely not letting her get away from me. She's going to tell me what's going on. I am not leaving.'_


	5. Breakfast

BREAKFAST

Logan woke up to the smell of coffee brewing. He slowly sat up, much to his dismay, a very dressed Marie. He once again shook those thoughts out of his head for what felt like the millionth time, but still couldn't help his eyes from wondering her body as she was turned away from him. He was pulled out of his revere, as she turned to him and smiled gently, "Good, ya awake. Was startin' ta worry 'bout ya." He smiled back.

"Yeah, had a rough night." she looked back up at him all of a sudden, somewhat saddened.

"Sorry, Ah know the couch ain't that comfortable."

"No, no darlin' it was fine." He stood up and made his way over to her. She looked up at him and just noticed that he was shirtless, blushing just a bit. He enjoyed every second of it.

"Ah bought some breakfast, while ya were asleep." he looked over her skeptically.

"You were able to get out of here, and then back in without waking me up?" she smiled and nodded, while fiddling in a drawer. After she found some silverware, she looked back up at him, "Still got'cha in here." and she tapped her temple with her finger. There was an awkward silence and she handed him some food and gestured for him to go and sit down on the couch. She placed her food on the coffee table before them and went back to the kitchen returning with two cups of coffee.

They ate in silence until both reached for their coffee at the same time and their arms touched. She looked down at her plate and sat back quietly as he looked at her smiling. He picked up both of their coffees and handed her hers. She smiled and thanked him. After she took a sip she decided to ask him exactly what was on her mind.

"How long ya plannin' on stayin' here? Do ya know where ya headin'?" He was taken back slightly, not really knowing how to answer her. So he decided on a half-truth.

"I really don't know." She stood up and put her plate in the kitchen and refilled her cup.

"Well, ya can stay as long as ya need ta. Ya welcome ta whatevah ya need. Ah'm off taday, but tomorrow ya gonna beh here bah yahself. Well, that is if'n ya still here." Then she went back into her bedroom._'Great. That just went great. What is wrong with me?'_

A little while later, she came back out of her room, and back into the kitchen to see Logan, with a shirt on, cleaning up. She leaned against the counter.

"Aren't afraid ya gonna rust, sugah?" she drawled and then he laughed. She enjoyed hearing him laugh. He didn't do much of it. Never had.

"Now why would that happen?" he stopped what he was doing at looked at her crossing his arms.

"Well, aftah lookin' at the shape of ya truck, Ah just figured ya didn't know how ta clean up aftah yahself." she smirked at him. He merely lifted an eyebrow, and pulled out a cigar that she didn't know that he had, and chewed on it with a, "hmph." It was her turn to laugh.

"Well then let's consider last night, for a moment, shall we." he gave her a once over.

"What?" She seriously had no idea what he was talking about. So he looked as if he was having trouble remembering, but very well didn't.

"What was that thing that was poking into my back on the couch? I forget, it was black, and I'm pretty sure it was lacy, and-"

"Mah bra." she told him non-chalantly, like it was a natural occurance. He was shocked that she was acting like it was nothing.

"What? Like ya haven't seen one before?" she stifled back a giggle. "Or has it been that long sugah?" She could hardly hold the laughter in, the look on his face was priceless. But then his face changed, quickly, as if the conversation never happened. Her laughter merely died, as he starred at her.


	6. Concern

**LVM-** Wow. Thanks. You are far too kind. :-) So happy you're really enjoying this. If you have any suggestions, just feel free.

CONCERN

Seeing the want in her eyes matched his own, he slowly closed the space between them, in fear that she might try to run away from him if he made any sudden movements, but her gaze never left his as he did so. He felt almost as if she were drawing him in. Just the mere looking at her made it seem as if her body were pure sin. He laid his hands gently down upon her hips, but as he leaned his lips down to touch hers she pulled away. Just as soon as she did, he stared at her back mentally kicking himself. _'Why in the world would she want me to do that. I haven't been here a day and I'm already trying to get laid. Great job once again Logan. Keep pushing, maybe she'll just totally reject you. Not that there isn't a possiblity to that now.'_

She never looked at him, but merely whispered, "Ah'm sorry." then he heard her sniffle._ 'Dammit, you made her cry too.'_ She was about to go into her room when he caught her by her wrist. She turned to him trying desperately not to look at him, not to let him see her like this.

"There isn't anything for you to be sorry about darlin'. If anything I should be the one apologizing to you." She allowed him to pull her into his chest where he embraced her in a tender hug. Marie couldn't handle it anymore letting go of the sobs. He seriously didn't know what to do. This wasn't exactly the kind of stuff he dealt with, so he just ran his fingers through her hair for a moment, enjoying the scent of her on him. He pulled her back just a little bit and picked her up and carried her to her bed. He gently laid her down, but just as he was about to go, she grabbed his wrist and lightly pulled him next to her.

"Don't leave meh please. Ah'm always alone." she whispered before she fell asleep. He laid down next to her looking her over. Logan tenderly fingered some of her hair from her face, trying to get a better view of this woman who has him acting against every good judgement, and against every animal instinct within him. As he pushed the hair back she moaned and turned to him, still asleep. Her voice was so sweet but at that moment he wanted to be the one to make her moan like that for a totally different reason. Her fingers lightly touched his arm sending a sensation he could no longer handle down his spine.

He nearly growled at himself for needing to protect her, from him. Knowing that it would be wrong to leave her after what she had just confided in him, but also knowing that if he didn't get away from her now, he was definitely going to get drained dry because she would want to kill him for what he was holding back wanting to do to her right this instant. He opted for the later, but not going far, by taking a really cold shower again. _'She is definitely going to pick up on this shower thing soon if I can't get my act together.' _He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, knowing he had to get up but still did not want to. But then, his own mind worked against him on what he could be doing with her right now. He opened his eyes quickly, nearly jumping off the bed with only one thing in mind,_ 'cold shower.'_

Logan made sure that he was there when she woke up. He also made sure that he was in a chair on the other side of the room, nowhere near her. She opened her eyes, smiling at him and then stretching. He had to turn away from this but he needed to know.

"What happened?" she looked back up at him startled.

"What'cha mean?" he looked at her this time.

"What happened that has you like this?" she sat up quickly, narrowing her eyes.

"Like what?" she asked venomously. He didn't care for that.

"Like this Marie." he growled at her. She looked away quickly, adverting her eyes on anything but him. He sighed, taking his hand and rubbing his face.

"I won't leave darlin'. I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me." he told her tenderly.

"It's not worth ya tahme." he stood up and went to her side and crouched down, taking his hand and placing it underneath her chin and making her look into his eyes.

"Let me be the judge of that."


	7. Understand

**Cat2fat900-**Thanks, I really appreciate that.

**Miss Elisa Tenant- **Thanks, that's really nice of you.

**Baby12-**LOL. Glad to know you like it.

UNDERSTAND

She nodded in agreement, and thought of a way to release this information, this burden to him. Marie could not help the tears pour down as she thought about it. Logan stood up and sat next to her on the bed, putting an arm around her trying desperately, not only to comfort her, but to coax the information out of her. Marie tensed under his grasp, obviously not the reaction he was hoping for, and she pulled away from him and stood up, making sure to keep a good distance between them. She wiped her tears away and returned to that blank expression he has seen too many times since seeing her again. Finally her eyes met his.

"Ah had a boyfriend aftah ya left. He-" then she turned away, so Logan tried to go over to her but she pushed him away and sighed.

"What did he do Marie?" he growled at her. She laughed at him, almost as if she had lost her mind.

"Nothing Logan! How could he if'n he couldn't touch me!" she yelled at him. He was dumbfounded that this was even happening. Then she laughed again, but this time it was bitter.

"Ah thought he cared for meh, loved meh like Ah loved him." she told him in a hushed voice, her back still to him, her fists clenched. He just watched her movements, hoping she would go on. Then she turned around slowly, smiling at him gently.

"We both became X-men. That's when it all changed. He always seemed ta like tryin' ta find a way ta, ta touch meh. But not then, nevah again." She sauntered over to him, closing in the space between him and ran her finger down his arm, slowly and tenderly, then brought it back up and touched his face. The hairs on his neck were standing on end, he was relishing her touch trying so hard not to attack her and have his way with her right then and there. He was brought out of his revere when she whispered, "The Professor, he helped meh ta touch. Helped meh understand mah powers." She stepped back again, and he instantly missed her closeness to his body.

"It took a long time, but Ah was so afraid ta hurt somebody." she snorted. "But then 'gain, everybody was afraid of meh."

"Not me darlin'." she turned back to him and grinned.

"No, nevah ya sugah. But he didn't either." Her words were more so full of sorrow than bitterness.

"What did he do to you?" he asked, more gently this time.

"Nothing. Isn't that the point?" then she moved into the other room, he followed closely behind. When she was about to head for the front door he grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him smiling as if nothing ever happened. Any evidence of her tears were gone.

"What did he not do to you then?" her expression changed quickly. She held no emotion.

"Ah found him," she looked away. "The day Ah found out ta control it. Found out, Ah found out that Ah should have known bettah. Whay would a man want a woman he couldn't touch."

"But you could?"

"Yeah, but bah then it really didn't matter."

"What did he do?" he repeated, but not letting go of her wrist so she turned to the couch and he allowed her to sit down. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes taking a deep breath remembering each of the images that haunted her.

"All the girls loved him, always flirtin'. Aftah mah session Ah went outside ta relax, when Ah heard somethin'. Ah thought it was a good idea ta go and see what it was. It was 'round Christmas, most of the kids went home ta beh with their families. Ah saw him with one of 'em that flirted so much. She was a telepath, and a blonde ta boot. Lotta the guys liked her. She was touchable."

"Marie-" she stopped him by placing her hand in the air. Her eyes still closed, she continued.

"Ah didn't know what ta do. It hurt so much. Ah thought he would beh happy with meh." this time she laughed bitterly. Then she started chewing on the inside of her lip.

"Ah ran, Ah ran, but Ah ended up back inside the Institute. Then Ah saw her alone. She smiled at meh knowin' what Ah saw, so Ah had ta know what she saw, had ta know...what it was like. Ah touched her." That was when she looked at him.

"Ah didn't kill her, her powers left meh aftah two weeks. But aftah one of those weeks, Ah couldn't take the dirty looks and readin' their thoughts of meh. And what was in his mind was the worst. He even avoided meh as much as he could. So, Ah left."


	8. Games

**Burned- **Well thank you very much.

GAMES

He looked away, but just sat there, not knowing what to say. She had been hurt, and he just wished he had been there, maybe he could have protected her. She was not somebody who deserved this, this pain. He looked into her eyes, seeing that she was actually trying to read his expression. Then she smiled at him once more, and his heart nearly melted.

"Ah'm fahne Logan. Ah'm a big girl." He looked at her a little bit spooked.

"You still readin' minds darlin'?" he asked her raising an eyebrow. She laughed.

"Naw, it's just easy ta figure. Ah don't need ya ta protect meh. Ah can take care of mahself just fahne." he nodded.

"Just wish I could have been there when you needed me." he mumbled.

"You were." he looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights, wondering if she knew something he didn't, or if she really was crazy. She laughed gently then tapped the side of her head.

"In here. Ah absorbed ya once, remembah _ol' man_." He grunted, then something hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You don't have any of those nightmares, do you?" she shrugged.

"Not much anymore." He muttered a sorry but she just ignored it and walked back over towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" she turned and smirked playfully.

"Wouldn't ya lahke ta know." she drawled out and ran outside. He jumped up and ran to the door, but when he got there she was already gone. It took him a while, but he tracked her scent down to where he had figured there was a river. Then he had caught sight of her sitting on a large, flat rock near the mouth of the river. If she had caught his presence she had ignored it. But just in case, he came up to her slowly as to not startle her.

"Nahce ain't it." he merely grunted. He was merely content to watch her. She seemed so much more at peace than she appeared in the house. Like this is where she belonged. Then she looked at him, curiously.

"Wanna know somethin' funny?" still a little glint of mischief in her eyes. He grunted back his reply.

"Ah used ta have the biggest crush on ya." she turned her eyes back to the river. Boy did that ever make his day, even if she was playing around. However, he wondered what that really meant, and why she had told that to him. _'Maybe she still does.'_ But nothing in her body language would give in to his senses and let him know for sure. She was comfortable with him, and she didn't seem to be lying. So he decided to take his chances.

"That so." he smirked back at her as she turned back to look at him again.

"Yeah, but Ah was a kid then." he laughed.

"Apparently, you still are one compared to me." Then they both laughed, as she smacked his arm playfully.

"Pretty sure, just 'bout everybody is." He smiled casually.

"Yeah, but even old men get lonely."

"You mean dirty ol' men." she crossed her arms.

"Ya forgot, Ah know ya too well." He held a blank expression, hoping that she wouldn't be able to read him.

"How well?" he told her in a low husky voice. She stood up and wiped some dirt off of her, looking at him with that same playful smirk he saw before. When she wasn't looking he allowed his eyes to look over her once more, but he took a bit too long because he was looking straight into her eyes. She smacked his arm and ran. He watched her puzzled until she called out, "Ya it pervert!" He smiled and ran after her.


	9. Whoops!

WHOOPS!

Marie was running through the woods just loving the air in her face. It was a thrill running from Logan. She knew she couldn't get away from him, but that wasn't the point. It was the thrill of the chase, and it was fun. She didn't know if he was enjoying it just as much, but she stared to figure that he was since he still hadn't caught her and it was starting to get dark. So she started to make her way back towards the house when he came out of nowhere and scared her. She ended up losing her footing and landed in a bad position of the ground crying out in pain.

He had been stalking her, just watching her as she ran away from him, trying to hide from him, but not masking her scent. He didn't mean to scare her that bad, but as soon as she fell he ran to her and sat at her side looking at her ankle.

"You only twisted it." she looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Can you stand up?" she didn't answer, but then finally shook her head no. So he carefully lifted her up and made his way back to the house. He laid her down on her bed and used some pillows to elevate her leg. So she just sat there, back against the wall watching him wonder from room to room looking for bandages. Finally he found some, and came back into the room with it and some ice. He laid the ice down on her ankle and watched her intently as she gasped. Then she mumbled sarcastically, "Mah hero." He grunted, but then answered, "Damn straight." She just laughed bitterly.

As he wrapped the bandage around her ankle slowly, he relished the touch of her skin, it was like silk. But luckily she pulled him out of his revere.

"Ya know that this is _all_ ya fault." He turned to her faking a shocked expression.

"How's that? You fell." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Ya scared meh." He snorted.

"Well _you_ said_ I_ was it _darlin_'." he snapped back at her. She growled at him, and he couldn't help but smile. It was so easy to rile her up and she looked so cute when she did. _'Wait, did I just think cute?'_ He shook that thought away.

"So...what now?" She sounded like a little kid that just lost desert. He looked at her raising a brow waiting for her to finish.

"Well if'n Ah got ta lay here for a while, what do we do? It ain't like Ah got a tv in this place. Receptions pretty crummy anyway..." but as she went on, his thoughts wondered to what he would like to be doing with her right now. Kissing her, touching her- wait. There was no way that this was a good time to think like this. He was getting ready to need another cold shower and he knew she would want an answer for leaving her alone like that. He grunted. This was getting nowhere.

"Logan, are ya even listenin' ta meh?"

"Huh?" she snorted.

"Ah take that as a no sug." he studied her for a minute, trying to find a way out, before he did something stupid.

"You hungry darlin'?" She nodded shyly. He stood up quickly looking for this exit and willing to take it.

"Well then-" she grabbed him by his wrist.

"Oh no ya don't. Ya ain't leavin' meh here alone, unable ta fend for mahself." He smirked down at her.

"Why don't you take it from me then?"

"What?" she looked at him skeptically.

"Powers." she looked away in disbelief.

"Ah ain't taken ya powers. Ah haven't used 'um in a long time, an' Ah prefer not ta." he knew that is how she would answer.

"Then you have no choice." she smiled evilly.

"Oh yeah Ah do. Ya take meh where ya go." he groaned.

"You sure are persistent." Marie tilted her head to the side slightly gesturing to herself.

"Of course Ah am, look at who ya talkin' 'bout." They both laughed.

"Have it your way." he sat back down next to her and fingered a piece of her hair out of her face.

"How about I go find us something then?" she snorted again.

"Ain't got nothin' in this house." he grunted.

"No, I mean outside." Suddenly she sat up straight, looking at him with big doe eyes.

"Ya mean like kill Bambi."Marie asked him innocently. He put his head down into his hand.

"I can always fish."she slumped back against the wall and nodded.


	10. Cold

COLD

It was taking Logan a long time to get back, or at least to her. Five minutes after he left she was feeling lonely again, not to mention helpless. She couldn't take it any longer and forced herself into a standing position. She hopped and hobbled to the front door and searched for him in the darkness. She made her was through to the river when she saw him standing near the edge of the river. So she called out his name, startling him just enough that he fell into the water. Marie couldn't believe the sight before her as he stood up out of the water drenched from head to toe. She tried to stifle her giggles, but was doing a poor job of doing so. He smirked at her as he made his way over to her.

"You thought that was funny?" he asked her playfully. Her laughter merely bubbled out her answer. But before she knew it, he picked her up over his shoulder and was heading back towards the river.

"No, Logan please. Ah'm sorry. Don't it's too cold. Ah'll get sick or somethin'." He merely grunted a reply but didn't stop until he reached his place at the river. He sat her back down on her feet, but held her close to his chest. She nearly gasped at their closeness as they stared at each other. But then his expression changed right back to playful and he gently dipped her into the water as she screamed.

"Logan!" He laughed at her.

"Well, you thought it was so funny, figured I could see what all the fuss was about." She splashed some water towards him. After she stopped he crouched down near her.

"How'd you get out here anyway. Were you faking an injury so I could carry you everywhere." he asked her huskily. She looked down at herself royally embarrassed.

"Naw, Ah got bored and lonely. Ya takin' too long." He smiled.

"So you missed me?" Hoping that she would say it. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well don't go spreadin' it 'round." He chuckled at her. She splashed at him again.

"Are ya gonna help get meh outta here 'fore Ah catch mah death or what?" Logan starred down at her as if her were thinking it over.

"Logan." she pouted. The was all he could take and he gave in. He reached down for her and carefully picked her up, over his shoulder once again, and then reached down for his supplies and fish. She started to squirm so he gripped her tighter and he felt her gasp.

"Logan?" she chimed in quietly.

"Yeah darlin'."

"Could ya please get ya grabby hands off'a mah ass?" Marie asked him innocently. His eyes went wide. He had no idea that is where they ended up, not that he was complaining though. He squeezed the area his hand was over just to make sure she wasn't kidding, and well, for his own benefit as well. She squealed the answer he was hoping for. So he answered her.

"You want to walk?"

"Naw it's too far. Had trouble gettin' up here." He grinned to himself.

"Then keep quiet."


	11. Dinner

**GottaLoveIt-** Thanks. I really appreciate it. :-)

DINNER

Logan sat her down on the couch as he went in the kitchen and went to prepare the fish. Marie laid down and made herself comfortable. She eyed him curiously.

"Ya bettah not try ta make meh eat their heads or somethin'." she teased. He turned to her smirking.

"Don't tempt me darlin'." she laughed.

"Ah ain't temptin' nothin', just makin' sure." She sat there trying to stay silent, but failing miserably, for the hour it took him to clean and cook the fish. She sniffed it and poked it before taking a bit. He merely watched her amused.

"What, don't trust me?"

"No, just that not all a'us have a healin' factor." Then she took a bite.

"This ain't half bad." he grunted and then started on his own.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, take what ya can get." she told him playfully. He snorted and shook his head. After a long period of silently eating, she muttered, "Hope they don't need meh tomorrow." He turned his head quickly and growled out, "Who?" Marie was a bit taken back by that, but decided to ignore the fact he growled.

"Work. Ah was s'pose ta go in tomorrow." he grunted slightly amused, especially over the fact that he thought that she meant some man.

"Don't see why. We're in the middle of nowhere. How many people could need a mechanic." Marie turned to him with a blank expression.

"Ya did." she told him plainly. His eyes narrowed.

"What, so you just let any passers by in this place?" Then she looked at him curiously. _'What brought this on?'_

"No, whay would ya think that? Are ya alright sugah?" _'No, I want to drag you into your bedroom and never let you out again.'_ But that would not be a good response, so he opted for, "Fine, why?"

"Nothin' Ah guess." she muttered then she shivered. _'Shit, I forgot I threw her in the river. I didn't even light the fire.'_

"Are you alright darlin'?" he asked her very concerned.

"Fahne, just-"

"Cold?" he finished for her.

"Yeah."

"You should have said something. Let's go get you into something dry." Logan stood up and made his way to pick her up. But she pushed him away.

"Lahke Ah need ya eyin' meh attemptin' ta get dressed." she told him playfully. He laughed.

"Like I haven't seen a naked woman before." she blushed.

"Look, I won't look and I will only help you if you ask . But we need to get you dried up." she nodded in agreement. So he lifted her up and brought her to her bed and sat her down on the edge of it. He just stood there staring at her.

"So?" she asked, but he just lifted his brow, curiously.

"Ah need some clothes." she told him rather bluntly.

"Or do ya just expect meh ta strip for ya?" she crossed her arms and looked at him annoyed. He smirked, "What's wrong with that?" she chuckled and pointed at the dresser.

"Just get meh somethin' please. Ah'm really tired aftah goin' all the way up there. Ah don't know if Ah could make it there." He walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and nearly dropped his jaw at the sight of her underwear. Then he went swimming, and found a black thong that looked like it had matched the bra he saw before. He shut that drawer and moved on to another, picking a short, burgundy nightgown and then sat them next to her. She looked at him amused.

"Ya kiddin' meh?" he didn't answer and just turned his back to her waiting until she was done. It took her a good ten minutes because she had trouble prying of her wet jeans, especially over her bandaged ankle. When she was done she asked him to grab the black robe in front of him on a chair. He grabbed it, but when he turned to her, he wanted to smack himself for picking those clothes. It took everything he had in him not to jump her right then. He tossed her the robe and headed for the bathroom muttering something about her needed a dry bandage.

When he finally came back into the room, she was lying down resting. He could tell that she wasn't asleep by her breathing. But he crept in none the less, trying desperately to look at nothing but her ankle. As soon as he sat down next to her, she opened up her eyes, and sat up just a little bit, to get a good look at him.

"Ya need ta change too." He didn't look up at her, but answered her none the less.

"Yeah, but I can wait. You're the one who needs attention." she smirked.

"Really?" she asked him playfully. He merely grunted, not feeling all to playful at the moment. Just as he finished wrapping up her ankle asked him, "Logan?" He finally looked at her staring into her eyes.

"Do ya fahnd meh attractive?"


	12. Loaded Question

**LucreziaNoin86-**LOL. Thanks, really glad you are.

**Bima-**LOL. Thanks, I really appreciate that.

**Enchantedlight-**Thanks. As you wish.

LOADED QUESTION

He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked. Logan was thinking of a lot of different things at that moment, but not one of them would be a good way to answer her, well without getting slapped.

"Where's this coming from?" She crossed her arms becoming frustrated at his meager attempt to stall.

"What, can't answer a simple question?"_ 'Like that is a simple question.'_ He mimicked her expression.

"Apparently you can't answer a simple question either." she fell back in desperation sighing, then she pouted, "Ah asked ya first."

"What are ya, in the first grade?" she turned over and then snuggled herself under some covers muttering, "Whatevah." He didn't like to leave her like this, but definitely didn't trust himself, so he opted for leaving the room and taking his clothes off, going to sleep once again, alone on the couch.

In the morning he woke up startled by all of the noise Marie was creating. He looked up to see her dressed and hobbling around trying to clean up the mess that he forgot about last night.

"Don't worry about that, I can do it." she turned to him, her eyes nearly shooting daggers at him.

"Ah can take care of mah own house, thank ya." Logan got up and pulled his now dry jeans on while her back was turned to him, and made his way over to her.

"What's wrong darlin'?" she refused to look at him, or stop what she was doing. So he opted for laying a gentle hand upon hers. She whispered bitterly, "Nothin'. Everythin's just,just...peachy."

"Your still mad at me?" she pulled away from him, nearly falling backwards from her stance, but quickly recovered.

"Whay shouldn't Ah beh? Ya couldn't just answer meh." he held back his laughter at this mess he ended up getting into anyway. But he still couldn't help but noticed how good she seemed to look angry.

"Marie, it's a loaded question." she looked up at him expressionless.

"So then, that's a no?" she asked plainly. He sighed, "I didn't say that. But whether I say you are or you're not, I'm going to get smacked around by you." He told her smirking, wondering if that were such a bad idea. She smiled back.

"Well, it ain't lahke ya can't heal from it." But seeing as he wasn't going to answer her she turned and hobbled off into her room and shut the door. He scratched his head wondering how this all came to be and then finished what she was doing for her. When he was done he went to her door and knocked. There was no answer so he called her name.

"Leave meh alone." she called back bitterly.

"Marie, I'm sorry." she opened the door slightly after a moment.

"It's not ya fault. It's not lahke Ah got some great body, let alone red hair." she told him non-chalantly and then shut the door before he could get a word in edgewise. _'She really doesn't think her body is that great? Is she crazy? Wait a second did she just say red hair?_' Logan burst into her room, nearly breaking the door down. She jumped, just as she was making her way to the bathroom.

"Red hair?" he growled. She couldn't help but stare at him like he was crazy.

"What in the sam hell are ya doin'? This is mah room and Ah enjoy havin' a door." She told him as she crossed her arms.

"Red hair?" he repeated, but still looked like a maniac. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"What, lahke Ah didn't know? Ah got ya memories sugah, or at least the ones ya have. How could Ah not know, 'sides anybody with have a brain could see the way ya looked at her everytime she was 'round ya."

"How was that?" he asked her sarcastically but he never expected her to actually answer him. She smirked wickedly.

"Lahke a dog in heat." she spat back at him. He groaned inwardly, but she did not realize how much that comment actually stung him until she made her way to the bathroom. Just before she closed the door she heard him quietly say to himself, "Anybody with half a brain would be more than attracted to you." She leaned against the door and smiled to herself.


	13. Gone?

GONE?

After Marie was done taking a long bath, she thought over what he said. She didn't want to be naive and read something she shouldn't into it, but loved the fact that he said that nonetheless. When she was done and dressed, she went looking for him to apologize, but found him nowhere inside. So she went limping to the door and noticed that his truck wasn't outside. She felt so bad, had she just pushed him away to leave without saying good-bye. That wasn't her intention, she didn't want that. She hobbled back to her room and cried into her pillows until she fell asleep.

Marie woke up in a panic from all the noise in the next room. She sat up and grabbed a baseball bat that she had underneath her bed and hobbled over to her door, sneaking her way over to where all of the commotion was coming from. Just as she was going to hit her unknown visitor in the back of the head, his arm swung around and grabbed it. It was Logan. She released her hold on the bat and rushed in to hug him. Needless to say he was shocked, first she wants to beat him with a bat then hugs him. She pulls out of the hug and smacks him in the arm.

"Where did ya go? Ah thought ya left? Ya couldn't tell meh ya were leavin' or good-bye or somethin'?" he stood there in utter disbelief.

"You thought I left? Of course I left. I went and got us something to eat." Then he turned back to the food in the kitchen and then gestured towards the living room.

"Even picked you up some crutches." her jaw dropped. Then it dawned on him, that she meant left for good. He went and grabbed the crutches, handing them to her, and then told her plainly, "I wouldn't leave you here over some petty argument." she nodded, with watery eyes.

"Ah'm sorry." she whispered. "Ah shouldn't have said those things." he didn't reply though. She went and sat down on the couch. He followed her closely and handed her a plate of food. They ate in silence until he pulled out a beer. She eyed him curiously.

"And where did ya get that sugah?" He looked at her but only replied with a grunt, taking a gulp.

"Ya got anymore?" he stood up and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed another one, tossing it to her. After a while of sitting there drinking, well her sipping the one, and him gulping down nearly six, she started to feel herself loosen up a bit, but she was also getting tired, and it was late. Marie turned to him looking him over and then just staring at his eyes. He turned to her, curious as to what was going on in her head. She sat up on her knees and closed the distance between them, their lips nearly touching, and told him, "Ya ain't so bad yahself." then just as she was about to sit back when he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in and kissed her.


	14. Kissed

**X-menlover-**Sorry, I'll try to tone it down a bit for you. Thanks, it's really good to know you like it.

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. I thank you and the squirrels. :-)

**Bima-**Thank you. Happy you enjoyed it that much. More as you wish.

**Enchantedlight- **Thanks once again, and here it is once again for you.

KISSED

Logan wasn't about to stop there, but then he remembered exactly what he was doing. _'Shit.'_ He couldn't believe what he just did. He knew that she was only teasing him, and he took it to a whole different level. Logan pulled out of the kiss and stared at her, enjoying the fact that he just left her breathless, but scared out of his mind at how she was going to react. He was desperately trying to think of some possible way to remedy the situation, but he was having a hard time thinking about anything except what he wanted to do to her right then. It took her a little while to catch her breath and open her eyes, but she didn't say anything, nor show any emotions whatsoever. He was desperately trying to hold himself together, from wanting to do that again in order to gain a reaction.

He never actually did get a reaction though, not anything. She merely grabbed her crutches and made her way back to her room. Logan grunted and laid down on the couch, missing the warmth that he felt from her body, missing her lips caress his. It scared him so much as to how she would react to that, but she wouldn't show it, which scared him all the more. He felt as if he could not sleep for days for all of the aggravation this was bringing to him, but ended up falling asleep nonetheless. But he was restless and woke up many times through the night. Then there was a scent, a presence in the room with him. It was Marie. At first he acted like he didn't notice, just enjoying the smell of her, but then knew that whatever that was coming to him, he probably deserved it. He sat up, in the dark, and once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he noticed a shapely figure sitting in the dark. He could barely see her, but he knew that even if he could, that he wouldn't be able to read her. Her heartbeat was regular, her face would be blank, her scent would never give off an ounce of anxiety.

They merely sat there in silence for a long time. Finally he decided to speak up.

"Look, Marie," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked him, almost as if nothing happened.

"Well, for tonight." hoping that his answer would suffice. But was taken back by her sudden laughter.

"For that kiss?" she asked in between giggles, trying to calm herself. He just grunted in reply.

"Ya that lonely Logan?" she asked him playfully but he did not reply. So she stood up and walked to the fireplace, slowly lighting it before him. At first, he could only see her face in the dim light, but then he noticed what she was wearing. She had on her black robe, but it was what was underneath it that intrigued him. It was a fiery red, silk nightgown that barely covered any inch of her. He gulped as she pulled her hair down from it's bun and let the curls fall upon her shoulders. Her robe seemed to slowly fall towards her feet as she came over to him, sitting more than close enough for his comfort. He eyed her curiously as she smirked at him playfully.

"What's this all about?" he asked trying desperately to keep his hands to himself.

"What's it look lahke?" she drawled out. "Isn't this what ya wanted?" she asked him plainly, but his own desires were getting ready to take over for him. He looked away from her, doing everything he could think of to take his mind off the woman next to him, well until she reached down and grasped his thigh firmly. He jumped off of the couch and stared at her.

"What is it that you want darlin'?" she looked at him as if she were really thinking it over in her head.

"Ah don't know." she stood up and closed the distance between them, sauntering over to him seductively, "But is this what ya wanted?" she whispered into his ear. He lost track of all thought once he felt the tickle of her breath against his ear, so he grabbed her and instinctively kissed her. Logan picked her up and brought her to her room, his mind only on one thing and that was her. He laid her down watching her every move, every expression, and then hovered over her, kissing her passionately. But once he started to make his way down her neck she whispered his name, and that brought him back to his senses. He sat up and looked at her.

"You're not ready for this?" she didn't answer, but that it was enough of one for him. He stood up and walked out, not just of her room, but of her home. Logan left his truck, but he needed to get out of there. He wasn't angry with her, just at himself for letting it go that far. He knew that if he didn't get out of there then, there wouldn't be any stopping him.


	15. Dawn

**Bima-** LOL. Let's see what we can do about that. :-)

DAWN

Marie stayed up for the rest of the night waiting for Logan to come back. She did everything that she could think of while waiting for him. She cleaned the house, rearranged some small items and took a long bath. The bath helped with her ankle so she kept the bandage off but still used the crutches. Logan didn't come back until late that afternoon. When he did, he seemed emotionless, only speaking to ask her if she was hungry. So they went to his truck and made their way to that little bar and grill she had taken them to before.

The whole time that they were together, they stayed both stayed silent. It wasn't exactly awkward, but still uncomfortable. It seemed as if both of them were trying to ignore what happened between them, what was happening between them. After they got back to the house, she made her way to her room but a voice stopped her.

"Marie." she turned to him.

"I'm sorry, you know, if I pushed you." he told her, unsure of himself.

"No, Ah'm the one that's sorry Logan." she smiled at him gently and returned to her room. Both fell asleep with a clear conscious.

But the next morning, Logan was actually up before Marie. She came in limping, no longer wanting to use her crutches. He was standing in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee, when she came in. They smiled at one another, and she went to grab a cup when it slipped and shattered on the floor. They both bent down to pick it up when they both suddenly forgot about the cup and noticed their closeness to one another. Then they just stared into each other's eyes, as he heard the pounding of her heart beat he slowly moved in to kiss her. She winced just as he was inches away from her lips so he pulled back and noticed that she was barefoot. He didn't smell any blood, nor did he noticed any glass near her foot, so he stood up and picked her up taking her to the couch. Neither one of them were able to take their eyes off the other. Logan checked her feet as soon as he sat her down on the couch. She moaned at his touch, which seemingly startled him, but when he looked up at her he merely raised a brow to her. Marie immediately blushed and looked away. So he smiled and went to clean up the glass.

When he was done he came back to the couch, sitting next to her, and handed her a cup of coffee.

"So how's the foot?" he asked, still grinning to himself over what his touch did to her.

"Ah don't know, ya tell meh." he looked at her foot and then smiled at her wickedly.

"Don't know, we might,"_ snikt_, his claws came out, "need to amputate." She just gave him a dirty look and then smacked him playfully across his arm.

"Ha ha. So funny." she told him sarcastically. He merely shook his head, the wicked grin getting bigger by the second, raising his eyebrow.

"Who said I was kidding?" he told her as he inched closer.

"Logan!" she yelled trying to hold in her laughter. His claws retracted.

"Yeah?" he asked as if nothing happened.

"Ya ever point those things at meh again and you will beh sorry." he inched in closer to her.

"Really?" he asked her in disbelief. "What will you do to me?"

Marie stood up and looked him over, thinking about how to respond to his question. She smiled playfully and batted her eyes.

"Why good suh, are ya makin' a pass a meh?" she drawled out. He snorted.

"What, couldn't come up with a real answer darlin'?" her playful look dropped leaving her expressionless as she crawled on to the couch sitting on all fours.

"Wouldn't ya like ta know." he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe how playful she could be one moment and then sexy the next. She then sat back giggling. Then she laid her head down in his lap sending her legs dangling over the arm of the couch.

They stayed there for a long time, when Marie sat up. She stared into his eyes with sorrow filling her own.

"Ah really am sorry, Ah nevah meat to lead you on or anythin'." she told him lightly. He brushed her hair aside with his fingers, to get a better look at her face, but left his hand lying upon her cheek.

"You have nothin' to be sorry for darlin'. Nothin' at all." she nodded shyly. His hand fell down her check just enough to rub her lips with his thumb.

"I'm not him, you know?" he told her tenderly. Her gaze met his.

"Ah know, it's just-" he pressed his thumb into her lips and quieted her.

"No, I'm not, nor will I ever be. He was wrong to you, not the other way around." she smiled underneath his thumb. He pulled his thumb away and lightly kissed her. Then she rested her head into his chest.


	16. Xmen?

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Maybe I should revise that with those dreaded words. Hmm. LOL. Makes things easy for me, well maybe not with the squirrels, but I could always kill Scott. LOL. No, just joking, really. Thanks, glad you liked it. ;-)

**Enchantedlight-** Glad you liked it. :-)

X-MEN?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Marie sat up startled. She looked to Logan questioningly, but he motioned for her to stay put as he went to find out who was at the door. They were both a little bit shocked to find out who was on the other side of the door. Standing in front of Logan was Scott, Jean, Storm and Bobby. Marie's heart quickened and she turned her gaze towards the fireplace, before she stood up and headed straight for her room, choosing not to acknowledge their presence. Logan's eyes narrowed at the sight before him.

"What do you want?" he growled at them. Jean took a step forward.

"We are just here to talk Logan."

"None of you are welcome here."

"Just here us out, then we will leave." Storm insisted. Not willing to let them into Marie's home, a home she ran to in order to get away from them. He stepped outside shutting the door behind him.

"So, talk." he commanded.

"No, Logan, we need to speak with Rogue too." Scott chimed in. Logan just stood there leaning against the door frame and pulled out a cigar.

"Not one of you are getting inside of this house. She doesn't want anything to do with ya. If you have something to say to me say it, otherwise go back home." But then all of a sudden, Marie opened the door behind Logan and stood there with a blank look waiting for them to say what it is they came to say.

"We need your help." Scott said blatantly.

"Really Scott, didn't know ya cared so much just ta come all the way up here and say hi." Rogue drawled out sarcastically.

"Look, we need you back on the team, if not for just this one mission." he pleaded with her.

"Oh, just one. Gee, and what's there left for meh ta think that Ah would beh worth such an honor." Logan put his arm around her, noticing how tense she was getting.

"Rogue this is serious." Bobby decided to speak up.

"Serious, what do ya know 'bout bein' serious Bobby Drake?" she growled out at him through gritted teeth.

"Plenty now. There's a mutant we can't get information out of, and he's holding some of the students hostage." Marie was in no mood to deal with these people and stormed back in the house slamming the door behind her. Logan winced at the pain in his sensitive ears, and then turned back to the team before him. Jean sighed and handed Logan a communicator.

"If she changes her mind, you can reach us with this." He nodded and headed back inside to meet Marie.


	17. What To Do

**GottaLoveIt-** LOL. Thanks, but I guess we will see. :-)

**Bima-** LOL. Just a little. Thanks. :-)

**LucreziaNoin86-** LOL. That's alright. I've done the same thing before. Hope the other one was a good one. :-) Really glad you like it though.

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks. Happy you enjoyed it. Hope you like the rest.

**Charlietheboa-** Thanks. LOL. I really appreciate that. :-)

_Sorry didn't update like I usually do. I seemed to have caught something and haven't really been feeling up to writing. So if I don't update like crazy, please don't hate me. :-) Definitely will keep this going. Thanks for the reviews, everyone's been too kind._

WHAT TO DO

When Logan went back inside he found Marie staring at him, just standing there a few feet from him. She held her blank expression, then looked down in his hand and seen the communicator. Her eyes narrowed and she went to make her way to her room. He stopped her though, understanding why she was trying to get away from him, and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere darlin'. They gave me this for you." she shook her head violently, tears brimming as she turned towards him.

"Ah don't want anybody gettin' hurt Logan, Ah just...just don't know if Ah could handle it." Not knowing what to do for her, just wanting to take away all this pain of hers, pulled her into his embrace. She silently sobbed into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"Nobody's going to make you do anything that you do anything that you don't wanna, especially with me here." He smiled as he heard her sobbing slowly stop as she lightly chuckled. Remembering the problem at hand, she reluctantly pulled away from him.

"But what if they really do need meh? How can Ah live knowin' that Ah was the cause for so much death?" Logan gently put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"This is your choice, and yours alone. For all we know they could easily get somebody else to take your place."

"No." she said abruptly, "They wouldn't have bothered lookin' for meh. They wouldn't have come all this way if they didn't really need meh." then she put her head down.

"He was one of them, wasn't he?" she looked up at him quickly, only slightly shocked.

"If ya want, I could go catch up to them and-" _Snikt._ She smiled gently at him.

"Put those things away before ya put somebody's eye out." he gave her an evil grin.

"Isn't that the point?" then they both laughed as he retracted his claws.

"Look, Marie, when you make up your mind, then you choose if you want to use this," he told her as he handed her the communicator. "and whatever you choose, I will be right there with you." she smiled coyly and nodded. Then she enclosed the distance between the two of them and gently placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank ya sugah." then she turned around and went to her room to think it over.

When she finally came out of her room, she was showered and dressed in a skin tight outfit, much like the one's the X-men normally wore. She looked over to him as he was taking a nice long look over what she was wearing, and smiled.

"Ya better go and get ready, they'll beh here soon."


	18. Field Trip

**LucreziaNoin86-** LOL. Thanks, hope you like the rest. :-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks, I really appreciate that. Sorry for the wait.

**GottaLoveIt/ Crazy4Cocopuffs** **-** LOL. Thanks. You're too kind.

Sorry, I'm still sick. But then I tried to update for the past two days I for some reason I couldn't. So sad, I know. Here's a new chappie, hope you all like it. Thanks for all the reviews.

FIELD TRIP

Logan had just enough time to take a quick shower and throw some clothes into a small duffle bag. He left everything else there, planning on coming back. As soon as he made his way over to Marie, there was a knock at the door. As she opened the door, he quickly grabbed both of their bags and headed to follow her. It was the same crew as before, minus Storm. All the way to the jet, everyone stayed silent, knowing the tension that was there. Bobby had made a point in coming along, much to everyone's discomfort, but did not want his problem's with Marie to get the best of him. But Logan made it a point to stay particularly close to Marie as his eyes watched every movement Bobby made. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that Marie had seen in this guy. But he did remember that she said that he had changed. Still, he tried to piece it together, as she had admitted to wanting him rather than this Bobby, even before. There were no similarities between the two men that Logan could see and decided not to even bother in torturing his own mind any longer, considering how much he just wanted this Bobby to try one little thing so that he could torture him a little. Logan grinned to himself as he thought this, but noticed Jean turned to him a little bit disturbed, but he quickly looked away, realizing that he was probably projected some pretty nasty images.

Once they made it to the jet, Logan could not believe the nerve of this guy. He was really started to unnerve him more so than old one eye. As Logan sat next to Marie, Bobby sat directly in front of Logan, making sure that Marie could see him. Logan did not notice that he silently growled, but couldn't help but grin when Marie turned towards him and smiled. He gently took hold of her hand, hoping to support her in any way he could at that point, without necessarily having to gut Bobby just yet.

They hadn't been in the air more than fifteen minutes and Bobby was already complaining. He wanted to try and pilot the jet. Scott insisted that right now was not the time, no matter how experienced Bobby was nor how many hours he had in the flight simulator. So he just sat there complaining. Marie remembered how he had constantly pulled this stunt after they became full-fledged members of the X-men and cringed slightly. Logan, however, was simply getting sick of this guys constant complaining. He put his hand next to Bobby's seat, and with a familiar _snikt_, Bobby and the rest of the passengers jumped. Marie simply tried to suppress her giggles at Bobby's reaction. Making his intentions clear, without even saying a word, was able to shut Bobby up.

It wasn't long until they reached the mansion. Once they departed the jet, Storm was waiting. She showed both Logan and Marie to their rooms and explained that there would be a meeting tonight about the mission, but that the mission would not actually happen until tomorrow. Logan didn't like that his room was down the hall from Marie's, but was glad for his heightened hearing ability. If Bobby or anyone else tried anything, he wanted to be there for her. She was a good person and didn't deserve all that they had done to her, let alone more. If nothing else, her coming back here, on her own will proves that.

As soon as Storm showed him his room, he dropped his bags and made his way back towards Marie's. But before he made it there, he noticed that she was standing right outside her room with Bobby hovering over her, blocking her from escape as he had his hands against the door. She seemed as if she was trying to melt into the door, wanting to get away from him, but refused to give him any satisfaction of showing any emotion. Logan's hearing was better than good, but he still had trouble hearing what Bobby was whispering into her ear from that distance, so Logan quickly made his way over to the two. Bobby hadn't noticed Logan stalking up behind him until he was grabbed from behind and shoved into the wall behind him. He held him in place with his forearm pressing against his neck. Without taking his eyes off of the guy before him he asked Marie if she was alright.

"Yeah Logan, Ah'm fahne."

"Is he bothering you darlin'?" Marie lightly placed her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Ah'm fahne." she told him quietly. Logan slowly and begrudgingly let loose his hold on Bobby.

"So this is what you go for now Marie? _Old_ men?" Bobby laughed as he stood straight summing up his potential opponent.

"Watch it bub, or I will have to show you what an old man can do to a punk kid like you."

"You wouldn't. You're a guest here, not X-men." Marie stepped in front of Logan.

"Ah may beh a _guest _Bobby, but Ah'm needed. So if ya don't get, ya gonna beh mah reason ta leave, or at least that's what Ah'll tell the Professor aftah Ah let Logan take a small piece of ya." Bobby narrowed his eyes but added non-chalantly, "Is that before you drain me dry?" But with that he finally left the two. Marie let out a breath that she did not know that she was holding as she stepped back and slid down the wall next to her door.

"You really okay?" Logan asked her. She didn't respond, but she slowly stood up on shaky legs and walked into her room allowing Logan to follow her. She sat down on her bed quickly.

"Ah didn't expect them to hold this out for so long. Ah was ready ta do this now." she told him meekly. Logan made his way over to her, sitting himself next to her, he lifted her chin, causing her to meet his gaze.

"You made it this far, you can make it the rest of the way. Besides, you have me here, and I won't let anybody do anything that you don't want them to, darlin'." she smiled at him gently as she closed the distance between the two and kissed him.


	19. Preparing

**Bima-** LOL. Here it is. Thanks.

**Cat2fat900-** LOL. Go for it.

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks. I am definitely trying.

**LucreziaNoin86-** Thanks. Glad you liked it.

**Charlietheboa-** Thanks. Yeah, maybe they will actually be stunned. Hehe. Maybe maybe. You're too kind.

PREPARING

Marie went through her back as Logan sat on her bed watching her, once she found what she needed she walked into the bathroom as if he wasn't even there. He laid down on her bed. It took her a good fifteen minutes before she came out, but all he could do was gawk at her. She was wearing a small, tight, black leather skirt with a black tank top and her hair was up in a ponytail, but her white streaks fell down into her face. But when she saw him she couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya tryin' to catch flies Logan?" with that he shut his mouth but continued to stare as if memorizing each curve as she walked towards him.

"Logan?" she asked him smiling down at him gently. He did not answer, but looked up into her eyes.

"Ah need your help. Ah need to...practice." he raised a brow at her as he kept the thoughts of what she could be practicing to himself.

"They need meh ta get information from somebody, so Ah need the practice." he stood up and closed the distance between them.

"Practice all you want darlin'."

She closed her eyes for a moment. Logan couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down to her lips, but her eyes fluttered open slowly as she noticed him go in for a kiss. Marie smirked knowingly and stepped back just a little bit, but Logan threw his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Logan, that ain't what Ah meant by practicin'." but Logan only stopped momentarily, waiting for her to finish when she raised her hand. She stepped back out of his grasp and barely touched his cheek. He immediately felt that all too familiar pull, but only felt dizzy after it had stopped. Logan sat back down on the bed and then looked up at Marie.

"Ya know you got a very dirty mind?" she asked him. But her amused look quickly turned into worry.

"Ah'm sorry, it's been so long, Ah didn't mean to pull so much." she told him as she went over to the dresser and picked up a pair of gloves and a jacket. He walked over to her and grabbed her from behind.

"You did real good." she smiled lightly as she closed her eyes and a few tears fell down her cheeks. She turned around to him and kissed him. Logan, once again wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss hungrily. But suddenly there was a knock. Marie pulled out of the kiss as Logan growled towards the door. She just laughed at his reaction and opened it. Behind it was Scott.

"Rogue, we need to meet in the War Room within the fifteen minutes, okay?"

"That's fahne."

"Could you tell Logan for me, I need to go and meet the Professor?" Logan then walked out into plain view, right behind Marie.

"Consider it done." and then Logan shut the door. Marie just shook her head.

"Now was that really necessary?" she asked playfully. He merely grunted.

"He ruined the moment." she just laughed at him and went to open the door, when Logan's arm shot up quickly onto the wood.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered into her ear.

"He said that we needed ta get ta the War Room." she told him unwavering but she could feel his eyes roam her body.

"Not for fifteen minutes." Marie turned around and looked at him.

"And what exactly do ya plan to do in fifteen minutes?" she asked as she crossed her arms. He smirked.

"Lots of things."

"Logan, as much fun as that sounds, we really should get goin'." then she kissed him but pulled back just in time to grab the door and head out. He groaned and followed her there.


	20. Information

**Bima-** LOL. Thanks. Sorry it took so long.

**Cat2fat900- **LOL. Yeah, but you know Scott. ;-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks. Sorry it took so long, hope you like this chapter.

**Mm4ever2gether- **Thanks. Glad you are enjoying it. Will definitely be updating more.

**Robbie cupcake-girl-** Thanks. LOL. I really appreciate that.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's been so long. Had some writer's block and my summer seems to be getting pretty busy. Promise to try harder and write more though.

INFORMATION

Once they were in the War Room and everything was ready to begin, Scott had gestured for Marie to sit down but she refused and instead stood against the wall with Logan right there next to her.

"Ah'm not an X-man." she told him plainly. He ignored her comment and began to explain the situation at hand. They didn't know who was behind it, but last week someone had sent some mutants to run a rampage downtown. They never saw it coming. There weren't many people there to protect the school, and they were ambushed. Most of the students escaped, but about a dozen were captured. But their rouse did not goes as planned, as they found one of the mutants and have been holding him captive. He had mental shields that not even the Professor could get past, well without killing him. They needed someone to drain that information from him, in order to save the students. Ever since they realized that they had needed Rogue they had been searching for her. It had taken this long just to find her, and they found her accidently. She was very good about not leaving a trace, but her hair is what made her noticeable. They had stumbled upon someone who had seen her more than once. Even with the Professor and Cerebro, they only had an area, not an exact address.

"So where is he, so Ah can go home already?" she asked him bitterly. Scott sighed at her behavior, but understood why.

"We just want you to understand that this is risky."

"So ya don't want mah help?"

"No, it's not that. We don't know what other abilities this mutant has. He even refuses to speak to us."

"So, where is he?"

"Holding tank B." she nodded and walked out of the room. Then she turned to Logan.

"Ya can't go with meh."

"Why not?"

"This is somethin' Ah have to do alone."

"You're sure?" she smiled gently and nodded.

"I'll be right outside if he tries anything."

Once she walked in to talk to the man she was about to drain, she was shocked. He had such sad eyes, but they weren't normal. They were red on black. He just smirked at her as she came closer.

"So your what's keepin' us from those kids?" his smirk faded, but his face was unreadable, nonetheless. She walked over towards him seductively, although he acted as if this was a normal thing to happen to him.

"That's alright sugah, Ah don't need a man who can talk." His smirk came back, but she sat down next to him, not quite understanding. Then she lifted her hand towards his face.

"Did they do this to ya?" she asked as she pointed to the bandaged wound on the side of his neck. She could see some anger begin to rush to the surface as he turned away from her.

"Ah'm not gonna hurt ya." He looked at her still trying to figure out what she was exactly sent in to do.

"In fact, Ah'm one of the few people here that might understand. Ah'm not one of them." then she slowly brought her hand to the side of his face and gently touched his cheek. She let go quickly, hoping not to have taken to much from him, and gently laid him down as his memories rushed through her. She felt so bad for him, but now she understood everything. Now something could finally be done, and maybe she could help him along the way. But she was definitely going to need Logan's help.


	21. Plans

**Heartsyhawk-** Thank you. I really appreciate that. Hope you like this one too.

**Veronica- **Thank you. LOL. Hope it's not too much for you to bear. ;-)

**LucreziaNoin86- **Thanks, glad you think so.

**Bima-** LOL. I found it, here it is. ;-)

**Enchantedlight- **Thanks, here you go.

**Twitch in my eye-** Thank you, you're too kind. :-)

**SueBe-** Thank you. To tell the truth, me either. LOL. Well, here you go, enjoy.

PLANS

Just as Marie walked out of the cell, she found Logan waiting for her not but two steps away. He looked awfully concerned, but she didn't pay much attention to that as she still tried to figure out exactly was she was going to do and if any of it would work. She just stood there and leaned against the wall for a moment, but a gruff voice pulled her out of thought.

"He hurt you?" she smiled lightly at his need to protect her.

"No, wasn't even on his mind." she told him as she tapped her head.

"So you know?"

"Yeah, but it's not good. He didn't wanna be part of it. They shouldn't be treatin' him like this. The only reason they caught him was 'cause he changed his mind. He didn't know how far it was gonna go."

"So what now then?"

"Nothin' and they ain't gettin' nothin' out'ta me. Ah might need ya help with that, if ya up to it." He just stared at her as his lips curved into a smirk.

"Anytime darlin'." She laughed at him.

"You know what Ah mean."

"To go cause some trouble." Marie nodded and then pulled him in for a kiss.

"Be careful."

"You too." and with that they went their separate ways.

Logan went looking for some trouble, and he knew exactly where he wanted to find it. Sure, it would be easy to start something with ol' one eye and Jean, but he knew that wasn't going to be good enough, especially with a telepath, and that wasn't who he wanted a piece of. He sniffed around until he caught the scent of the one guy who had caused her so much trouble, until he found him outside. Perfect, in front of everyone, just enough to cause a crowd. Bobby was over by the pool trying to impress some of the girls nearby.

'_Oh he'll impress them alright.'_

"Hey, Ice Pick, can I have a word?" That definitely did the job, as he saw the look in Bobby's eyes among the many who turned around.

"It's Iceman." Bobby called back, but Logan just shrugged as he made his way over to him.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"You messing around."

"What's it to you what I do, old man." Logan just flexed his fists waiting for the right moment.

"When it has to do with Marie, it has everything to do with me."

"Oh, so Miss Skank needs an old man to babysit her. There's a new one. If she could actually satisfy any man, I'm sure she wouldn't be with you."

That was all he was waiting for, and he punched him square in the jaw. Sure his bones were made of metal, but he was sick of this little punk giving both Marie and him all of this trouble just because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Although, he had to give the guy some points for taking the blow, and still being able to try and fight him. But then again, he was being easy on him to give Marie some extra time.

Marie on the other hand, was having a little bit more difficulty in her task. She never meant for the guy to be this knocked out. She nearly had to drag him through most of the mansion before he woke up, and startled at that. So he tried to fight her, until he came to his own senses. Then he was actually able to help her in sneaking him out of there. Marie wasn't worried about Logan, she knew he would handle himself, and then be able to track her scent to catch up with them. But she couldn't help but worry about what they were going to do next. When they were finally in the clear, they stared at one another in the alley.

"Merci."

"Ah didn't do it for you. We need to get those kids. What they did to ya wasn't right, but ya should know more about ya...employers." He looked her over, curiously.

"Ah absorbed ya memories." He walked towards her.

"Wit a touch?" He asked her as he carefully pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah." she told him non-chalantly.

"What else can you do chere?" he asked her in a husky tone. She merely smiled.

"Don't even try it sugah. Ah know your game. Ah got ya out'ta there ta help, but if your not willing Ah can always send ya back, or worse." The man let out a deep breath and took a step back.

"Fair 'nough." He took her gloved hand and bent down to kiss it.

"Remy LeBeau at ya service." then as he stood up, added, "As if ya don't already know."

"How ya seduce women, Ah'll never understand." she scoffed at him. He smirked down at her.

"Remy has many unique qualities dat de femmes just enjoy."

"Ah'm sure."

"So what now chere."

"Well for starters, quit callin' me that. Name's Rogue. Past that, we're waitin' for somebody."

"How he gonna find us." she just smiled at him.

"He has many unique qualities himself."


	22. Action

**Baby12-** Thanks. Sorry about the wait.

**Majinme-** Thank you, you're too kind.

**Nicki-hunny- **Thank you. Glad you liked it.

**Bima-** You would think he would know better. ;-) Sorry it took so long.

**Veronica- **Thanks. That's too nice of you to say.

**Enchantedlight- **Thanks, always good to hear. Enjoy.

**Lucy Wood- **Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.

**Mechelle-VanPatten- **Thank you, I really appreciate that. Sorry it took so long.

**LittleGreenMan-** Thanks. Very happy about that. Seriously, I'm not being sarcastic either.

**Lealie- **LOL. Thanks. You're too kind.

_Sorry it's been so long. I know I keep having excuses, but I think that summer is just a bad time for me. My computer crashed. I have been having a really hard time with it, but at least it's up and running now. Plus, I had a lot of work that needed to be redone and finished because of the crash. Sorry to have had to put you guys on hold like that. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter. More are soon to come. **But I do have to apologize, if I missed any reviews, I am sorry. I usually use my email to sort through all of them. Hope I didn't miss anybody.**_

**ACTION**

It wasn't long before Logan had caught up to them. He followed the two to an abandoned warehouse not far from where they met up in the alley. Logan made sure to stay as close to Marie as possible through the whole trip, but even more so in the warehouse. It had a smell to it that he didn't like, but he knew that no one was there. Remy was about to head deeper into the warehouse alone when Logan stopped him. But Marie laid a hand on his shoulder and told him to let him go. That only made him hate the situation all the more. He grunted but made sure to threaten the man before he let him go.

"Why would you let him go like that?" he asked her. She turned to him and smiled.

"If he wanted to get away, he would have already done it." Logan looked her over curiously, wondering what had transpired between the two while he was taking care of Bobby. Marie just stared out into the dark.

"Nothin' happened." she told him plainly. He couldn't help but smirk, not only did she know what he was thinking, but he knew that she was him the truth.

"So, how long is this going to take?" That question made her turn to him. Smiling she replied, "Can't keep ya dirty thoughts at bay that long, can ya sugah." He grunted as the all of the lights in the warehouse suddenly turned on. From the sheer surprise of it, Logan protectively unsheathed his claws. From above them, they heard a familiar cajun accent.

"C'est bien, homme. You can put dose things away." But Logan did no such thing as they watched Remy jump down to them. He made sure to note the agility just in case he needs to show this guy manners later. Logan couldn't place it, but he didn't like this guy, or the way that he looked at Marie.

"Is everythin' there?" Marie asked Remy.

"Oui, it be there." he told her looking her over. Logan growled but quickly composed himself.

"Anybody care to clue me in?"

"We needed the plans ta the buildin' that has the hostages, and extra weapons wouldn't hurt."

"Oui, mais Remy couldn't help but wonder what you bring to da table homme. Sure dose sharp objects comin' out of ya hands help, but what ya got dat won't get us killed." Knowing that this guy was trying to say something about his age only added to his problem with him. Marie knew where this was headed and quickly stood between the two men. Then she turned to Logan.

"Look, we are gonna need each othah ta pull this off. Especially if we don't have any help. We're goin' 'gainst some man called Sinister. An' Ah only know some of what he knows." Logan was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation, but held back his agression towards Remy. But Remy was more than amused glaring at Logan with a smirk as he stood behind Marie. They went over the plans to the site, trying to find the best entrances and exits to use and ones for emergencies. Remy left for only a few minutes, coming back with a car. But just as Logan passed him to get into the vehicle he unsheathed one of his adamantium claws and pointed it at him in a way that Marie wouldn't be able to see.

"You mess with her, you mess with me." But Remy just stood there like nothing happened. Then he plainly stated, "Lil' too much information homme." Logan's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"If you try anything that could hurt her or send us into some sorta ambush for your boss, I'll bring you back to this warehouse and make dog food out of you."

"Ya ladies comin' or what?" Marie called out from the car. Logan backed off and got inside the car, followed by Remy. They were all going on a trip they would never forget.


	23. Sneaky

**Lucy Wood-** Thanks. I am definitely trying here. :-) Hope you enjoy this one.

**Enchantedlight-** Thanks, I really appreciate that. Enjoy.

**Bima-** LOL. Sounds about right. ;-) Glad you like it.

SNEAKY

When they reached Sinister's base, Marie and Logan were a little bit shocked. There was no way someone would have thought that it was, well, what it was. It looked just like all the other buildings in New York, in fact it was suppose to be some sort of insurance company. Even though the building was closed, it was obvious that they could not go through the front door. With the building plans, they found that the safest route was through some of the air vents. So that was Marie's entrance and she agreed to meet the guys in a certain office that Gambit had chosen. Gambit was captured by the X-men, so he took Logan and acted like he was bringing him in with him. Of course, Logan hated this, but played along nonetheless. It's not like he couldn't bust out of those chains pretty quick and knock around a few heads if the need be.

It didn't take long for Marie to get to that office, so she took a look around while she waited for them. She found an awful lot of files on the X-men, but hardly anything with either her or Logan in it.

"Guess he hasn't been watchin' them that long." she whispered to herself. But it was already too late. Someone was in that room watching her, and she never stood a chance. The person snuck up behind her and knocked her out.

Meanwhile, Gambit and Logan were on their way up to the office so that they could lay in their next plan of attack, since it was going to be much harder getting to the lower levels where Sinister did all of his experimenting. It was fairly easy getting to the office, it was just that they were stopped a few times by security. They waited for Marie for about ten minutes, but it was obvious something was wrong.

"We gonna have ta go without da femme."

"We don't leave without her." they argued.

"Non, it obvious she got caught. We go now or we be in da same situation." Logan grunted and followed Gambit through the emergency exit. They went down about two flights before coming to weird scanner. Gambit placed his hand on the scanner and an elevator appeared in the wall. Logan used his claws to hold himself up on the roof of the elevator until the doors opened. Some men came towards Gambit to search him and Logan dropped down onto the men.

Logan was able to do what he did best, but he wasn't exactly enjoying it. Right now he was a man on a mission. He had to find Marie, the hostages only came second. He could care less about Gambit, as long as he didn't double-cross him. Logan followed Gambit through the halls and through some more secret entrances. But once they came to the floor, Gambit looked over at Logan.

"Dis be it mon ami. But you gonna have to be careful. Where da cells are, dey have built in power inhibitors."

"You're not coming?"

"Non, Gambit meet up wit ya. Got'ta take care of a couple of things first. Ya got 'bout ten minutes ta find dem all. Just be careful. Meet ya back outside, non." Logan nodded and did his best to follow the scents. It was obvious that Marie was down here somewhere, but where.

Logan was doing his best to rush, but it took him a good five minutes just to find where they were holding Marie. It looked as if they were setting her up for some type of sugery, but then left her there. She was pretty well drugged, so he slipped her over his shoulder and found the hostages just down the hallway. Knowing that whatever it was that Gambit was doing was serious, he knew that he couldn't go the way they came, so being who he is, he made his own exits.

Once they finally reached the surface, it was like a bomb went off inside of the building. Each story fell one by one to the ground, but each of the mutants just put as much distance as they could between them and that building, destroyed or not. Just as they were a few blocks away, they reached a park and found the X-men waiting. Logan explained everything to Jean, hoping that maybe they could find out what they did to Rogue. But there wasn't much that she could do until they reached the mansion.

When Marie finally woke up, she was in the med bay. It was pretty dark, but she could still make out the figure that was a few feet away from her asleep in a chair. Seeing him laying there content brought a smile to her face. She laid herself back down and took a deep breath, which was just enough to make Logan jump up. He looked over at her as she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Sorry, Ah didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why? Everything go ok?"

"Sure it did, except that I had to save you." He told her as he stood close to her cot.

"Well aren't ya my night and shinin' armor."

"Seeing as how I have to constantly save you." he told her grinning. She returned his grin, with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Ya complain'?"

"Wouldn't have you any other way." But just as Logan was about to kiss Marie, someone walked in and cleared their throat.


	24. Body Double

**Lucy Wood- **Thank you, you're too kind. Hope you like this one.

**Bima-** LOL. You are good. :-)

**Enchantedlight-** Thank you. Enjoy.

**Nicki-hunny- **LOL. Here you go. Read on and find out. Thank you.

BODY DOUBLE

Logan was more than amazed at the scene before him. There stood Gambit at the door with a very unhappy Marie. But Marie was sitting before him, wasn't she? Before Logan could react to the scene before him, it only got worse. The Marie that was standing next to Gambit lunged at the Marie sitting on the bed. Normally, he might have thought that he was dreaming this scene, but this was definitely no dream. Gambit walked over to him watching the two women go at it.

"Shape shifter." is all he told him. Logan grunted in understanding, then the two men broke the two women apart. Logan picked up the fake Marie and pointed his claws at her neck. He knew he smelled something funny about her, but figured it had to do with how he found her. Now he knew for sure.

"What's this all about?" he asked her. She just smiled evilly at him.

"Does it matter? It's only a matter of time anyway."

"What's a matter of time?" Marie's body slowly shifted into Mystique.

"Ya blue, scaley bitch!" Marie called out, still trying to get out of Gambit's hold.

"Nice to see you too, my dear." Mystique told her calmly.

"Let me go! Ah can get the information out'ta her!" Rogue demanded. Suddenly everyone's eyes turned to Marie. It wasn't exactly normal for her to want to drain someone.

"That's right, Ah'll drain ya dry, you lowlife lil'-"

"Rogue, that is quite enough." Scott walked in.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" Bobby asked, standing right behind Scott. Logan did not like his comment and pointed his other hand at him, claws unsheathed.

"Thought I taught you some manners?" Logan asked. Mystique, however, seemed to be the only one enjoying the show. Scott walked up to her.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"That's right, you don't. Rogue, did you mean what you said?" he asked her without taking his eyes off of Mystique.

"You wouldn't. It's not your style." Scott just smiled.

"Rogue?" Gambit let go of her and she walked behind Scott.

"Ah'll do what Ah need to." she told him, taking off her gloves.

"Sinister wants two of you. He was going to use her until to do so. I was to stay her in her place until he was ready."

"Who does he want?"

"Does it matter? He could have you all if he pleased."

"Who does he want?" She just stood there smiling.

"Rogue." Just before Rogue's hand touched Mystique's face, she blurted it out.

"Cyclops and Jean Grey."

"Why?"

"How should I know? That's not my part."

"Logan, would you mind assisting me with her?" Logan smiled.

"Not at all." He turned her around and slammed her against the wall while Scott grabbed some special handcuffs and placed them on her. Then Logan helped Scott drag her out of the room and to a cell.

_Sorry so short, thought it was a good place to stop. Will update soon. Promise._


	25. Now What

**Bima- **LOL. Yeah, she sure does. Here you go, enjoy.

**Enchantedlight- **Thanks so much. Hope you like it.

**Lucy Wood- **Thanks, I really appreciate that.

**Nicki-hunny-** LOL. I see your point. :-)

NOW WHAT

Logan went looking for Marie after leaving Mystique in her cell. He was a little worried about what had happened and wanted to talk to her about it, to make sure that she was alright. But, instead, he found Gambit in the kitchen. Gambit just looked at him, as if trying to figure something out.

"What's with you cajun?" But Gambit just shrugged.

"Nothin' mon ami. You just missed her. She be upstairs in her room." Logan looked at him curiously.

"She be who you lookin' for, non?"

"Yeah, but-"

"She's worth the trouble, dat one. Wouldn't let her get away if I were you." he told him plainly, then walked out of the kitchen. Logan couldn't help but wonder what was going on. What was Gambit talking about, was he actually losing Marie? He went upstairs searching for Marie and his answers. He was about to walk in, when it dawned on him that he should probably knock. But there was no answer, so he slowly let himself in. He looked around and called out her name, but no response.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Marie stood there in a small nightgown starring at Logan, who could only gawk.

"What'cha doin' here?" but he gave no answer, just continued to eye her. She quickly figured what was going on in his head and walked seductively towards him.

"Logan?" she touched his face then slightly slapped him.

"What'cha doin' here?"

"Oh, um." he told her as he stepped back scratching his head, trying to get some of his original thoughts back.

"Just checking on you."

"Didn't hear you come in." she told him plainly as she walked over to grab a brush.

"Then you're deaf." he told her with a smirk.

"Or you're sneaky for a guy with a metal skeleton." she retorted.

"Look, Marie-" she put the brush down and turned towards him.

"Ah know, ya thought she was me. Ah understand." she told him slightly bitter.

"Do you?"

"No. What about your senses? Isn't there something that made you think something wasn't right?" He made his way over to her.

"Yeah, but I thought it was that place. I found her in an awkward position. Just thought, thought that it was me worrying too much." They just sat there slightly awkward and Marie went and starred out her window.

"Logan?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

"So what now?"

"Well, you forgive me and forget this happened, or not." she turned towards him smiling gently. But the moonlight washing over her the way it was, with what she was wearing only furthered to put his mind in the gutter. Every animal instinct was screaming take her now. There was so much beauty, but so much pain.

"Ya really thought she was meh?" he smiled back at her.

"Yeah." She walked over to him and pulled him close.

"Ya really care about me?" she asked him, looking up into his eyes, hoping for the answer she had long waited for. But instead of answering her, he kissed her. It was nothing like anything she had ever experienced before, even from the kisses that he had given her. It wasn't just lustful, but loving. She began to giggle under his hold, so he pulled back and looked at her.

"Then what took ya so long?" he snorted in response, then lifted her up into his arms as she giggled and squirmed.

"I took so long, huh?" he told her as he dropped her on the bed, but she knew his plan and pulled him down with her. They sat there searching one another's eyes, hoping, aching that the other felt the same way. Then he kissed her.

"Marie?" he murmured against her lips.

"Mmhmm." she replied. He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes.

"I love you darlin'." she didn't even take a second to think about it. He received no reaction other than, "I love you too."


	26. No More Waiting

**Bima- **LOL. As you requested. ;-)

**Enchantedlight- **Thank you. It's always good to hear from you. :-)

**Lucy Wood- **Thanks so much. Here's another chappie. :-)

**Crazy4Cocopuffs-** LOL. Thanks. Yeah, I can't just leave it there, can I? LOL. No that would be wrong. ;-)

_Well, I'm back from vacation...so here's the last little bit for this one. It's been fun. Hope no one's too sad I'm ending it. ;-) THANK YOU for all the reviews. You guys have all been too nice to me. _

NO MORE WAITING

It had been a few months, but Logan and Marie had left the X-men to deal with their own problems. Marie didn't actually believe that Logan would actually stay with her, but everything about him lately, was surprising her. They went back to her home, and he actually seemed happy. She couldn't help but stare at him as she stood in the doorway. He was just a few feet away chopping up wood for the fire. She never expected him to stay, but found herself falling for him so much harder than she did the first time. It had been so long ago, if she hadn't had such a hard crush on him, she may have actually forgotten the way that he used to make her feel. But then again, she was a teenager back then. Now, now was different, not just because she was grown, but because everything had changed.

Marie would have been able to deal with it if he had stayed with the X-men, one way or another. Mystique talking about Jean that way, she would have thought that Logan would have wanted to protect her. Scott was one thing, but the way that he was hung over on Jean reminded her of the way that she used to be on him. Of course, now its just so much more than that. She never could completely understand what it was about Jean that made men fall at her feet. Sure, Jean was beautiful, but there was nothing special about her, other than her powers. She was normal. If she had never been a mutant, she would have probably been one of those preppy, stuck up girls you see in high schools. Miss popularity. But, then again, men always want what they can't have, and normal is something Logan probably never thought that he could have.

Bobby broke her heart, the one guy who was so honest and determined to not let her powers be a barrier between them, ended up being the one guy you would have never thought possible...a giant ass. She kind of wished she could have seen Logan in action, although she has seen Logan in quite the bit of action lately.

Logan could feel her stare and turned around just enough to smirk at her. She looked at him a little bit puzzled, but he just raised his eyebrow at her. Marie instantly took this as a potential sign and ran into the bedroom and tried to lock the door. But it was too late, Logan had her in his grasp. She struggled against his hold in a fit of giggles.

"Logan!" she called out. He quickly picked her up and tossed her gently onto the bed. His piercing stare stopped her immediately. It was as if she was trapped in his eyes.

"Logan." she told him with a slight warning in her tone. He looked her over for a moment.

"Already know darlin'." he told her gently as he laid a sweet kiss upon her lips.

Suddenly he sat up, positioning himself next to her. Logan gently laid a hand on her stomach.

"Besides, you're starting to show."

_Alright, there's my ending.Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
